Pathways A Percy Jackson FanFiction
by BunnyBo
Summary: Belle and Cleo were normal girls.. well as normal as you can when your seeing a cyclops beside your library. When they get a visit from the two most powerful demigods in 300 hundred years will there lives change for better or worse. With a missing pop sensation and romance and adventure at every corner. What will these demigods have to face and what secrets will be reveled.on break
1. A Visit

**Authors note**

**Hey! This Fan Fiction was written by two amazing authors myself BunnyBo and one of my best friends ever let's call her Belle. In the story the parts under Cleo's POV are written by me BunnyBo and Belle's POV is in well written in Belle's. Enjoy :)**

**Cleo's POV**

I hate nights like this nights. Nights were my thoughts just keep spinning round in my head. Giving up I turn on my bedside light and pick up the mark of Athena. I'm about to open to the first page when I hear my front door creak open. Then the muffled whispers. I know it's to late to turn of my light so I place the book on the floor open on the fifth page and pretend to be asleep. I hear footsteps coming up my stairs then my door opens and someone picks up my book. Suddenly they scoff "That so did not happen".

My eyes snap open and standing in front of me is non other than Annabeth Chase. My voice seems to leave me. I scream. Then cringe, thank the gods my family are heavy sleepers.

"Oh Styx um, shut up please I need to talk to talk to you"

"I'm listening" I manage to choke out.

"Good Perce I found her" She whisper shouts a couple seconds later he walks in. I stare, not in that way but cause the person I have been reading about for four years is standing in front of me. Oh gods Rick Riodion did nothing on those eyes. The way they lit up when they found Annabeth, the way they never moved from her as she talked.

"Your a demi-god one of your parents is an olympion, a god."

"I knew it!"

"Wait what?" Percy cries tearing his eyes away from Annabeth.

"The Giant storm in America a couple years ago,the cyclops living in between the libaray I thought I was going crazy!"

"Okay..."

"My friend Belle can see them too you know"

From the shocked looks on there faces, I could tell they didnt know there was another demi-god in the area.

"Well I think you need to take us to this Belle" Says Annabeth.

**Belle's POV**

A light shake wakes me from my slumber.

"Belle" I hear someone whisper "Belle wake up" I vaugly reconised my friends Cleo's voice.

"Gabriella get your lazy butt out of bed" Groaning, I roll over to face her. With one eye open, I take in my surroundings.

"Took you long enough" Cleo mutters.

I sit up slowly and rub my eyes.

"What on earth do you want at" I glance over to my clock, "1.15 in the morning" I yell in a hushed whisper. Dissmising my annoyance, Cleo looks at me excitedly.

"Your never going to believe this! You know how we can see things others can't?"

"Well yes" I gesture for her to carry on.

"...Well" Cleo continues "There's some people who want to meet you."

"Alright, just let me go brush my hair" I reply.

Going over to my dresser, I change out of my PJ's and into some printed leggings, an oversised sweater and ugg boots. I brush my wavy hair and throw on a black beanie.

5 minutes later... I was on a flying horse.

The people who wanted to meet me was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I tried to act casual, but the squeal that left my lips ruined that. I had read about there adventures from the start of the year only thinking of them as characters in a storybook, but soon thought different. Cleo and I saw Typhoon destroying America, and the gods fighting against him. We thought we were going crazy, reading way to much. But now here we were riding to the safety of camp half-blood, Percy and Annabeth claiming we were demi-gods. Should i be terrifed? Yes. Was I? A little. But knowing what was coming I couldn't help getting excited.

"Were almost home" says Percy who was riding on Blackjack. I patted my pegasuas as we advandeced towards the hill. Looking over at Cleo we share an excited glance.

Camp half-blood here we come.

**There you go First chapter . Sorry if it's a little short were new at this but so far we love it and just remember reviews are happiness so just click that little box and write a couple sentences cause remember we write a lot for you. ~ BunnyBo**

**P.S sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes and a huge shout out to foreverskysong for helping us you know what you did go read her story guys it amazing I love it she posts daily so you don't have to wait to long and tomorrow's her birthday so go give her a presant and review it.**

**P.S.S BunnyBo's awesome friend under the name Belle here :) I just went through and edited as she cannot be bothered with Grammar. Anyways... I hope you like the story. :)**


	2. Arrival and crushes

**Hey guys  
I can't believe it i posted this yesterday and already have a follower a favorite and 2 reviews i know thats not a lot to some of you. I would like to say an extra big thank you to KiyomiEndo and Foreverskysong for PMing me. You know Belle yea well she created an account and her pen name is BritishPrincess so thats what you shall call her. Heres Chapter 2**

**BritishPrincess: But BunnyBo you haven't done a disclaimer.**

**BunnyBo: Oh yeah, I haven't better do that, don't want to get sued.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY ONE ELSE FROM THE SERIES I ONLY OWN BELLE, CLEO AND THE STORY.**

**There done ok enjoy :) **

**Cleo's POV**

I caught my breath as Porkie Pie flew over the hill. Thaila's pine tree stood tall with the golden fleece draped over its lowest branch. A massive dragon was curled around the tree. Shuddering at the sight of its claws, I turned to Belle and from the way her eyes sparkled, I could tell she was just as excited as I was. I flew Porkie Pie up to Annabeth and said

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

She laughed, her gray eyes shining as she answered.

"No, but I know how you feel"

I noticed Percy looking back at us, confusion in his sea green eyes. I pointed this out and Annabeth laughed. She calls out,

"Don't think to hard seaweed brain, you'll get a migraine!"

Finally we landed. A boy with pale skin, chocolate brown hair and an impish grin ran forward. There was only one word to describe him.

Perfect.

"Percy, Annabeth did you find the demi.. Whoa" He stops, staring at me.

I blushed.

Percy smirked as he introduced us.

"Leo, this is Belle and.. Cleo" he says, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Hey" Leo smiles shyly at us. "Do you need a tour round the camp or something?" Leo asked, his left hand bursting into flames.

"I think we can..." Belle started.

"We'd love a tour" I cut in giggling as Leo tried to put the flames out.

"Great, follow me" He said, offering me his hand.

I took it and felt fireworks that caused me to giggle again. He pulled me towards the cabins with Belle lagging behind and Percy and Annabeth watching with amused expressions.

**Belle's POV **

As Leo showed us around the camp it was obvious he liked Cleo. Firstly his hand kept bursting into flames - he had quickly dropped her hand the first time this happened and was yet to take it again. Cleo looked very disappointed at this-

Secondly he kept stuttering and glancing at her. I smile, it was just so cute. Oh how I just love love.

"Over here is were you'll be eating this morning, and oh!" Leo stops as a very familiar black cat runs in between his legs and jumps into my arms.

"Twyllah" **(****A/N Twi-lah) **I yell in surprise as the fluffy creature snuggled into my arms.

"She followed you here!" Cleo exclaims as she pats Twyllah's head.

"Well she's loyal"Says Leo, flabbergasted. **  
**

Leo and Cleo meet each others eyes and before turning away away blushing.

Rolling my eyes I decide to leave them alone.

"I'm gonna take Twyllah with me, I need to find out what to do with her." I say quietly, so to not disturb the young love in the room.

Walking outside, the morning breeze on my face, I hear Leo panicing. Probably trying to put out another Leo-made fire.

Inside the Hermes cabin I lie down on my bed of pillows and a blanket. Twyllah curls up next to me and I quickly fall asleep. It had been a long night.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. We had loads if fun writing it.**

** Remember, reviews are happiness and followers are joy. So please follow and review.**

**We love you guys and we will see you soon.**

**BunnyBo and BritishPrincess :)**


	3. Introductions

**BunnyBo: Hey guys, we're back with another chapter of Pathways. *audience cheers* Unfortunately it's really short *audience boos* ****I also posted a new story it's called the Demi-god twins. Please check it out.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Us: WE OWN PJO**

**Annabeth and Percy: No you don't, Uncle Rick does.**

**Us: YES WE DO!**

**Annabeth and Percy: No, now say it or well feed you to the Minotaur!**

**Us: Fine we don't own Pjo. :(**

**Cleo's POV**

I gasp as we walk into the dining pavilion. A girl in front of me turns and gives me an understanding glance, she has green eyes like Percy but blonde hair.

"Isn't it amazing" I whisper to Belle.

"Yup! It's almost like the Opera House in town. Remember when you forced me to go to swan lake?" Belle whispered back.

"Yeah" I reply dreamily, "Wasn't it amazing"

The girl with the blonde hair speaks up. "Oh! Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Bailee" She smiles widely.

"Hey, I'm Cleo and this is Belle"

Suddenly a voice rips through our conversation.

"Hey" Belle asks Bailee" Do you guys have a computer? I really want to check Niall's twitter!"

Chiron comes over, a knowing look in his eyes. "Well Belle, yes. We do have a computer, but I don't think you'll find the need to check his twitter. If he's the Niall I think you're talking about, you will find him around the camp somewhere. Probably in the Apollo Cabin.

Belle gasps. "He's a Demi-God!"

"Anyways, girls you will sit over at the Hermes table" he says, pointing where a cluster of kids are sitting around a large table.

I look at the Hepataus table and see Leo. He smiles, I wave. Belle watches this and then turns to Chiron with a definite twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Chiron?" She asks.

"Yeah"

"Do you think, because we haven't been claimed. We could sit at what ever table we want?" She asks, obvious charmspeak used.

"Well" he says hesitantly "If the gods have nothing against it then neither do I..."

We all look up to the sky.

Nothing happens.

"Yay!" Belle sings happily.

I hesitate. Then head towards the Hepatatus table and slide in next to Leo.

"Hey" I say as I link our fingers together.

"Hey" he answers quietly.

**Belles POV**

I decided to sit with cleo as I was nervous to sit with anyone else. On the way, I saw Percy by himself eating a stack of blue pancakes and Annabeth over at the Athena table chatting away with her siblings.

Ding, ding, ding!

I look up from my spot to see Chiron with a glass in his hand. Taking a sip of juice he clears his throat to capture everyone's attention.

"Good morning campers! I hope you had a some what peaceful night"

This made sense as basically every Demi-god has very vivid dreams that are usually happening some where in the world.

"I would like to indroduce our new campers Belle and Cleo" he gesture towards us. As people turn I notice Piper and Jason sitting among the crowd.

This was like a dream that I definitely did not want to wake up from!

**Authors Note:**

**BritishPrincess: I hope you enjoyed! As BunnyBo said we're sorry it's so short. Please leave a comment of what you think. Thank you for reading! Byeee :) xx**


	4. Getting Claimed

**Hey Guys! So we Published chapter 3, but then BritishPrincess found some more today so this is the end. I didn't update the chapter cause I'm lazy! :)**

After a moment or two most people went back to their breakfast. I turn and start on my home made waffles from my magical plate

*LineBreak*

"That was great!" Percy comments once I get off my new Pegasus, Amethyst. I smile.

"Thanks"

"Peerrrrrrcccy! Beeellllllleeeee!" A running figure comes racing up the hill, her blonde hair billowing out behind her. Percy's eyes widen in alarm.

"Annabeth! whats wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing" she pants "...Cleo! ... Athena! ... Archery!" She tries to explain.

"What?" Percy says, looking confused. But I was already running down the hill.

"CLEO GOT CLAIMED!"

**There you go, the end of Chapter 3. Sorry if the ending was a bit confusing last time. Anyway here's chapter 4 :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy, Annabeth does.**

**P.S I don't know why Belle was getting one on one lessons with Percy ask BritishPrincess. **

**- BritishPrincess here! I had one on one lessons with Percy because I wanted to. Who wouldn't?**

I look over to see Belle running down the hill towards me. The gray Owl still floated over my head. Percy and Annabeth were running behind her. I was fingering my necklace, a simple silver chain with a little Owl pendant. It was fair to say I loved it.

"Cleo! OH MY GODS Cleo! Your a daughter of Athena!" Belle cried when she reached me, spinning us around in circle.

I burst out laughing. Tears rolled down my face and I fell to the floor, hugging my sides.

"Um... is something wrong with her?" Percy asked.

"No, she's fine. Just does this whenever she gets excited" Belle shrugged.  
Annabeth and Percy shared a look, and though I had just met them. I could read it.

_Annabeth: Well that's weird.  
_**Percy: Don't be rude!  
**_Annabeth: ... Fine_

The Gray Owl faded and slowly, I stopped laughing. The tears stopped coming. I was breathing heavy.

"Come on let's get you a bunk" Annabeth said, taking my hand.

We walked to the Athena cabin. Luckily there was a bunk, and it was right next to Annabeth's. The cabin was amazing. It had a tall roof and elegant french doors. It was simple but definitely not plain.

"Wow" I breathed.

"Thanks! I designed it" Annabeth said, scaling the cabin walls with her hand.

"It's amazing!"

"Yeah" Annabeth smiles.

"So here's your bunk. Its right next to mine, the spiders normally make their nests in that corner." she pointed to the corner furthest away from my bed.

"Oh my gods! Why are you doing this? I'm the new girl." I asked.

"Beacause, you remind me of me when I first got here"

A million thoughts ran through my head at that moment. Then Bailee burst through the door.

" Annabeth! Chiron wants to see you!"

"Okay, come on Cleo you can come to"

"Great" I said.

*... line break ...*

"Wait. So let me get this straight. Niall Horan, one of the most famous boys in the world is missing and you want Annabeth and Percy to go look for him" I stated as I looked over at Belle, who was pacing the room with tears falling from her eyes. She had come racing into the room as soon as she had heard the news.

"Yes" Said Chiron.

"Can I give a suggestion?" I asked.

They looked hesitant.

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm gonna say. 'How about you forget about Niall and we all go to California and surf. Percy can teach us! I'm a daughter of Athena for Zeus sake! I'm not Percy!" I cried.

"HEY!" Percy calls.

Annabeth laughed "Okay, sure. Go ahead."

"Well... who better to find a celebrity than a couple of teenage girls?"

"While that's true. Annabeth and Percy have had more experince." Chiron said.

"Well then, why don't we all go?" I argued.

"Because that would be four, and three is the best number for a quest"

"Well then at least send Belle, she's his biggest fan!"

"You know Chiron, that does make sense" Annabeth cut in.

Chiron sighs, tired of arguing.

"Alright, fine. Annabeth go get your prophecy."

*...line break ...*

15 minutes later Annabeth came out of Rachel's cave.

"... Well my dear, what did she say?" Chiron asked "The wording is important" I mouthed with him, causing Belle and Percy to burst out laughing.

And Chiron to give us a dissaproving look.

"Sorry Chiron" we chorused.

"The Prophecy my dear" Chiron promoted.

"Right" Says Annabeth. She recites the Prophecy.

_The Roman, The Forge and The Trident unite,  
with the Owls to lead them through the fight.  
The immortal magic will block your way,  
and two will get lost in paths one day.  
Monsters so old they had been forgotten,  
with the music it's strongest during the day"_

"Okay, that's not too hard." Percy says. "So Jason, a Hepataus kid, Two Athena kids and me."

"How do you know its Jason?" Belle asked, looking disappointed.

"Because. Jason is the only Roman we have."

"I guess"

Belle walks away and goes to sit down at the table.

"CHIRON! We have a guest!" some camper shouted from outside. We all jump in surprise.

"Let's go see who's here, shall we?" Chiron walks toward the door.

**Belle's POV**

We ran out of Chiron's Office, to find campers shuffling around in confusion. Next to me I hear Percy suck in a breath.

"Venus"

My eyes widen. Venus. The roman form of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Chiron walks forward calmly.

"Venus, to what do we owe the pleasure?"he bows his head in a respectful gesture.

"Hello Chiron" her voice was strong and powerful, yet soft and sweet. "I'm here because I believe one of my brethen has come upon these grounds."

I shift from one foot to the other, peering around nervously to see who it could be.

"Gabriella Faye, my dear. Please come forward"

My limbs turn numb.

"Belle! That's you" Cleo nudges me forward.

My legs wobbling, I make my way forwards towards Venus.

"Ah Gabriella, you've grown up beautiful my dear"

I felt so overwhelmed. All my life I grew up with two parents, only having features of my father. But I loved, and still love my mother I grew up with.

As though she could read my thoughts, Venus speaks.

"She has been a good mother to you" her multi-coloured eyes show slight sadness.

"I am your genitic mother ,but she raised you. You have a special bond. Something I have never seen in a mother and child, Hera will be pleased." She takes a deep breath. " I am proud to introduce that Gabriella Faye is my daughter, and though I have no clue to why she is at this Greek Camp. I give her permission to stay" Venus announces.

As she does this, a light pink glow surrounds me and a eletric shock jolts my body. My hair grows rich and thick, casscading down my back in soft curls. Dark brown at first blending a rich gold, just how i wanted it.

"Goodbye my dear" Venus leans down and kisses my forehead. She dissapers in a swift swirl of light, the air still filled with her scent.

Sweet perfume and flowers.

Turning around I face everybody who surrounded me and Venus.

"...Well, welcome to the family!" Piper says, stepping forward and encasing me in a hug.

**Well that took forever! My fingers are aching, but all for you guys. Longest Chapter yet I think. Well Belle's Roman, who would have guessed? Well I did but obviously but I knew so that's cheating, but hey what did you guys think?**

** Please Review and Favourite and Follow. PLEASE. No-one reviewed last time and that made us sad :( So guys please review, it brings us happiness! ~ BunnyBo and BritishPrincess**

**Thank you and Goodnight! (Or Morning, whenever your reading this.)**


	5. Iris Message

**Hey everyone! BritishPrincess here (shocker aye :P) Hope your having a good day... Or night. So I hope you like this chapter and sorry if its short I promise future chapters are longer. Happy Reading! Love you guys xx**

**Cleo's POV**

Roman. Belle, my best friend in the world is Roman. "Well, welcome to the family" Piper says as she pulls Belle into a hug.

"More like welcome to my family" Jason jokes. Piper slaps his arm. I then notice Leo is beside me, his hand brushing against mine. I intwine our fingers.

"Did you see that coming?" I ask.

Leo stares down at our hands before answering. "Nope"

Smiling, I shake my head and run towards Belle, dragging him behind me.

"Belle! You got claimed! ... And in a way more stylish way than the rest of us. Well except for Jason." I say hugging her (which between you and me is really difficult when your holding hands with some one.)

She laughs.

"So you've been at camp for what? Two days, and you already have a boyfriend." Belle teases. I respond by slapping her.

Then my ears pick up a quiet, but menacing laugh. It come from the direction of the camp fire, I look to see two figures in the flames. The flames blur the figures so much that you can't tell if there tall or short, fat or skinny. The cackling drowns out their voices but faintly I hear.

"Hello Demigods, if you want to find your "Star" you better start now!"

"Oh yeah, you have a week left" Says his friend.

*... Line break... :P*

"Chiron, you heard him! We only have a week left! We have to leave now!"

We were in Chiron's office after Belles claiming, and by we, I mean Belle, Annabeth, Percy, Leo and I.

"Alright, but we need a Roman. So that's either Jason or Belle…" Chiron started.

"But Venus said Belle was needed here! This must be it!" I exclaimed

"Plus, Percy's a son of Poseidon and he and Annabeth are never 4 inches away from each other! Don't deny it." I raise my eyebrows at the mentioned couple. They blush.

Chiron chuckles "Okay, so that's the Roman and the Trident and one of the Owls. Annabeth, how about you choose one of your siblings to go with you?"

Annabeth turned to me "Well how about it Cleo?"

"Me?!" I gasp.

"Well, you're the only Cleo in the room aren't you" Annabeth asks me.

"Yeah! Um, I would love to"

"Great! So Leo, how about you come? It seems like you and Cleo are getting along."

"Cool, so that's everyone" Leo says calmly.

"Great!" Chiron says "Now you just need a ride."

"How about Happy the Dragon?" I ask, elbowing Leo. He rubs the back of his head.

"You heard about that?" He asks sheepishly.

"Leo, it's the first thing everyone says. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. Fun fact, we have a Dragon named Happy!" I reply.

"Oh" Leo clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, anyway. We can't take him. He's a ship, and I'm pretty sure none of us want to go on that ship ever again. Even though it's awesome" he exclaims.

"Okay then, so any ideas?" I ask looking around.

"... I may have one" Leo starts.

"Great! Lets see it" I cry.

*... Oh man. Two line breaks in one chapter ...*

Soon enough I was standing outside Bunker Nine. And right in front of me is a Giant Bronze Jet.

"Wow" Belle breathed.

"Leo, you're amazing!" I cry.

"... Oh, it's just one of my many talents" he says.

**Belle's POV**

After marvelling over Leo's creation with everyone, I leave to try to find Piper. I find her chatting with Jason over by the river. I approach shyly.

"Um, hey Piper. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Piper smiles. "Of course" she pat's the space next to her. Jason clears his throat awkwardly.

"I'm just going to go now..." He scampers off.

Piper shakes her head. "So what's up?" She asks curious.

I bite my bottom lip, I always do that when I'm nervous. "I was just was wondering how dreams work?" I ask quietly.

Piper looks at me strangely. I start to explain. "Everyone expects me to have a dream, to tell us where Niall is. Is there any way I can control my dream?"

"Hmm" Piper sighs, thinking things over. She rests her chin on her palm.

"I don't think you can control your dreams, but how about you send an Iris Message? Just use his full name. It should work" Piper smiles as she places a golden drachma in my hand.

I give her a hug "Thank you so much!" I squeeze her tight. After a good few seconds I release her and get up.

"Bye" I wave and head of to find a place to send the Iris Message.

"Wait, Belle!"

I pause mid step and look pack at Piper. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Why did you come to me?"

I wait a bit before answering.

"... Because, you're my sister" I reply, and carry on walking. When I look back, Piper has a big grin on her face.

*... Don't mind me, just a line break :) ...*

I decide to send the message in a small, narrow part of the river. I splash a handful of it's water into the air, creating a small rainbow. I toss in the golden drachma, it's surface glinting in the sunlight. I recite what I have read.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering."

The rainbow I created shimmers before turning into a small picture in front of my eyes.

"Show me Niall James Horan" I order.

What I saw then, shocked and surprised me. But honestly, I don't know what I was expecting. In front of me was a dark room, only lit by a candle or two. Deep concrete coffins laid next to the walls, crumbling with age. But what really captured my attention was a lean boy, his figure hunched over, shoulders slumped. His blonde hair stuck limp on his forehead.

"Niall" I whimper as he slowly lifts his head.

His normal bright blue eyes where blood shot, face ashen and pale.

"Who are you?" He asks, his voice croaking.

"Uh... I'm Belle. A demigod from Camp Half Blood. Me, Percy, Annabeth, Leo and Cleo are going on a quest to come save you." I smile sadly. "So hang in there, okay?"

Niall nods, hand pressed to his head, and I can easily see the cuts and bruises down his arm.

"Are you a fan?" He questions.

I nod "Yeah, you could say that" _More like completely in love with, I thought._

Niall smiles and I'm glad he still can in the dreary place he's in.

"Hey, um. Could you please tell the boys I'm okay? They know about all the Demigod business."

I nod. "Sure"

I then remember what I need to know. "Niall? Do have any idea where you are?" I ask him.

It takes him a while to answer. "... Well. I know I'm in Rome." Niall looks around the room. "It's really dusty in here, and over there" Niall points toward the coffins I had noticed before. "That is full of bones" He shudders.

I frown. "We'll be there as soon as we can" I promise.

Niall runs a hand through his hair. "Thank You" he whispers and his voice wavers.

Then the picture fades and dissolves into thin air.

Then, I run.

I don't stop until I find Percy.

"What's wrong?" He asks in alarm as I catch my breath.

"I know where Niall is!"

Percy smiles "That's great! Where is he?" He asks.

"Somewhere in Rome. He was in a dark room, it looked really old and ancient. It was full of coffins." I explain, shuddering at the picture I described.

Percy's eyes brighten. "It rings a bell, but I'm sure Chiron will know something about it." He reassures me.

As we finish talking, the smell of smoke fills the air. Leo comes up to us, Cleo and Annabeth behind him. He rubs his hands together, a wild look in his eyes.

"It's time to go!"

**And there you have it! Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it took so long to update. Make sure to Review, Fav and Follow, it makes us happy! :) Love you guys xx**


	6. Sad news (an authors note)

**Hey guys!  
I ****know I haven't updated in ages. I am very sad to tell you that this story is going on a slight break and may be discontinued. Brisithprincess and I have been having some problems and she has stopped talking to me. And so has stopped sending me her POVS and without them I can not continue to write. I am very sad because this was my first story and I felt it was going really well.**

**You may be wondering why we have been having problems and I would love to tell you I really would but this is something between me and her. I hope you understand. I'm going to answer everyone's reviews in here so that if this is discontinued they will be here. I want to thank everyone who read this story who reviewed, followed and favorited. I'm sorry if you liked this story. But I am nearly 100% sure this will be discontinued. It may be posted again on britshprincesses account and if it is I will post a authors note on here and will mention it in my other story The Demi-god twins.**

**Now the reviews. **

**Foreverskysong: your welcome. I'm glad I mentioned you**

**Truecoloursneverfade: curse you! I worked really hard on this story and you can't just go and tell me everything that's wrong with it! You can give constructive criticism but telling someone that! Even if I never said I don't want flames that is no reason to go giving them to people! I think I have left on bad review on this site and I go On here for at least 2 hours everyday! What did you really think I was going to pm you so I could heat everything wrong with my story NO! Your an idiot if you thought I was!**

**Foreverskysong: Twyllah is actually a real cat she's britishprincesses. And OMGS SEVEN?! Is that even possible? But that kitten sounds super adorable! I want to see him! But I bet you've given him away by now haven't you?**

**Randamo: thanks that's really nice of you!**

** : I'll try**

**Foreverskysong (again): thanks that's a really nice complement! It was britshprincesses idea to make belle a roman.**

******Foreverskysong (do You guys see a guys see a pattern here?): OMGS thanks its britishprincess that does all the grammer and spelling stuff so that is really her complement. My advice pm her and tell her that.**

******JasonGracless: Can I just say I am a huge fan of your work and when you reviewed I was like oh my gods. And then on top of all that hyperventilating I saw that you said you liked it. Imagine what happened next. Yeah. I'm glad you think that we captured the seven right. we just love the seven and there practically perfect so why change perfection? I am not sure if percabeth will be able to be in here. We will try. **

******And done. Not a lot of reviews. But I love everyone who did. Please guys don't take this out of your favorites, even if it is discontinued I will not be deleting it. It was my first start on here I think that's something to celebrate.**

******so bye for now. Hopefully I'll be back on this story. But if not. Bye forever.**


End file.
